The Part That Hurts the Most
by Thorinsgirl900
Summary: Post BOFA. All of the company has survived the horrific battle, but where is Thorin? Has he survived? Fili and Kili begin a desperate search to find their uncle, but there is a darker force at work that does not want to see the dwarven kingdom rebuilt.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The sun broke through the clouds and fog and illuminated the battle field below. Everywhere there were dead or dying men, elves, and dwarves, some in groups, others stretched out on the ground where they had tried to flee the carnage. There were orcs and goblins as well, their foul blood mixing with the other's and turning the ground into mud. The carrion birds already circled in the skies overhead, waiting for an opportune time to land and begin their feast. Illea watched all this with a calloused gaze as she scanned the battlefield. She knew that he must be nearby, her spy had assured her of this. But where?

She frowned at the ground and at her delicate slippers and then gave a shrug and stepped onto the battlefield. Her eyes constantly scanned the area as she moved between the bodies, ignoring the groans and calls of the wounded. There! She caught a flash of sunlight reflecting off of chain mail in a nearby hollow. She crested the rim and looked down; there he was, just as she knew he would be. Thorin Oakenshield lay with his back against a rock, seeming to have fallen where he made his final stand. The bodies of half a dozen orcs lay around him, and his armor was rent in several places by their frenzied final blows. Blood still oozed from an arrow protruding from his leg and his left arm hung at an awkward angle. Illea walked to his side, stepping on the bodies surrounding him, and put a hand to his brow and closed her eyes. She gave a small frown and then smiled. There was his life force, small and dim as it may be it was there. And where there was life, there was hope. Hope for her plan to succeed.

Kili gave a groan as consciousness returned to him. Where was he? And more importantly, where was Fili... and Uncle! He tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain lanced through his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a familiar voice.

"Gandalf?" Kili croaked.

"Yes, I am here lad. And to answer your inevitable next question, Fili is just fine. He took an arrow to the leg, but he will survive. I finally sent him to rest. He has been at your side ever since they found you."

"Found me?"

"Yes," answered Gandalf. "You were missing for sometime after the battle. It nearly took Bofur sitting on Fili before he would let us tend to his wound before looking for you."

"What happened to me? I can't remember."

"Well," said Gandalf. "We were hoping you could enlighten us. Kili says that the last he saw of you, you were heading after Thorin. He went to follow, and that is when he was wounded. Do you remember what happened Kili?" Kili closed his eyes and tried to remeber what had happened to him.

"I... I rememeber the battle. Fili and I were fighting together, like always. Thorin was with us, but then... Then he left...I followed him but we were cut off by orcs. There were at least a dozen of them... they seemed to have been waiting for Thorin. Almost an ambush... I tried to reach him but then one of the orcs bashed me over the head with his club and... that's it Gandalf. That's all I can remeber. Surely Thorin can tell you the rest?" He looked at the wizard hopefully, but Gandalf gave a sad smile.

"That's the trouble Kili. We have been unable to find Thorin anywhere. We have had search parties looking, but the battlefield has been cleared and there is still no sign." Kili paled at this.

"You think's he dead, don't you Gandalf?" Kili asked. He felt his temper rising, "Well, he's not dead! He wouldn't leave Fili and me like that! You were always quick to doubt him Gandalf, to leave us at the first opportunity. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that you give up on him so readily. He's..." Kili's voice broke with tears, "he's not dead. He... he can't be". Kili looked at Gandalf, his eyes red with tears. Gandalf opened his arms and held the young dwarf as he wept.

_So here's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you would like to see happen and what you think of this first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and made this story one of their favourites. It warms my little heart to know that people are enjoying this as much as I am. Now, on to Chapter 2!_

Chapter 2-

Thorin wandered aimlessly through darkened halls and passageways. How long he had been walking he did not know. He wished that the halls were empty, but all around him rose fragements of his past. The coming of Smaug, the battle of Azanulbizar and the years of hardship afterwards. All of a sudden there was a light ahead of him, small and flickering. He headed towards it and saw that it was beside a door. Thorin opened the door and walked into a well lit room with a fireplace at one end and two chairs facing it. A figure rose out of one of the chairs and walked towards him.

"Father?" Thorin asked. Indeed, it was Thrain; but not the Thrain that he remembered. This Thrain was young and proud, as he had been before he had been king and before the gold lust had come upon him.

"Yes my son. I have waited here for you for many years. I thought that I would have many more years to wait but fate can be unkind to us."

"I don't understand father. Why have you been waiting for me?" Thrain looked at him gently and gave a little smile.

"One cannot come into the halls of our ancestors unaccompanied my son. I have waited to accompany you as my father waited for me." Thorin swallowed and sat in the nearby chair.

"So, I have failed then," he said. "All the effort and danger and I have failed. I will never be King under the Mountain." Thrain sat down next to him and gazed into the fire.

"You may never have been king son, but that does not mean that you have failed. Fili and Kili still live. The line is strong and the battle has been won. Erebor will continue on for many years and become a strong city again. Fili will make a fine king, you have trained him well." Thorin looked at his Father sadly.

"But I was meant to be there," he said in a grief stricken tone. All of a sudden, the door to the outer passageway was flung open and a cloaked figure walked in.

"Thorin son of Thrain, harken to me. The time for you to die has not yet come." The voice was cold and dark but held promises of light and warmth in it. Thorin looked to Thrain in confusion. Who was this figure that offered such hope?

"Thorin," the figure said again. "It is not yet time for you to die. There is much left for you to do." It extended its hand and grasped Thorins shoulder and began to guide him towards the door. Thorin looked back at Thrain, who had a smile on his face.

"Good-bye my son. I will see you again." The door closed and Thorin was left in darkness with the cloaked figure. In the distance, a pinprick of light appeared steadily grew larger until it burned as brightly as a flame. Thorin was guided towards the light by the figure. The closer they got, the hotter the air became until when they were standing before the flame it felt as if they were standing in a forge.

"Step into the light," the figure said. Thorin stepped into the flame and was consumed in a world of light and pain.

Illea gave a small smile as she removed her hand from Thorin's brow and stood from where she had been crouched next to him. It had been more of a fight then she had anticipated to wrest him away from death's grip, but she had done it. As long as her healing skills did not abandon her now, Thorin would live. She walked over to the fireplace and poured water from a basin into the cauldron that stood over the flames. As she began to place healing herbs into the now boiling water, she could hear the labored breathing and a small grunt of pain behind her. She turned to find Thorin standing before her, a small knife gripped in his right hand. She walked towards him with hands outstretched in a placating gesture.

"Peace my lord,I mean you no harm. I am nothing but a poor farm woman who found you wandering the woods. If you like I can heal your hurts and help you return to your family." Thorin made no reply, but continued to stare at her with feverish eyes. As he had made no move towards her, Illea took another step forward.

"Please my lord, you are unwell. At least let me tend to your wounds." Thorin still did not move, so she closed the distance between them and knocked the knife from his hands. This seemed to startle him and he took a step back.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice laced with pain.

"You are at my home, my lord."

"Where is my father?" he asked.

"You're father?" asked Illea, attempting to sound confused. "My lord, I only found you in the woods, there was no one else." Thorin did not see her eyes flicker to the right, nor, in his confused state, did he sense the other person sneaking up behind him. All he saw was the small smile on the woman's face as something connected with his head and sent him back into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_A big hello and thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and everyone who is following it. I plan to update this story every week and I look forward to your comments and ideas. Onward to Chatper 3 and the return of Fili and Kili!_

Chapter 3-

Kili laid on his side, with his back facing the tent flap. He did not know how long it had been since Gandalf had left him. His mind continued to struggle with the fact that his uncle was dead and would not be coming back. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps and jumped when a gentle hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Kili?" he heard a familiar voice ask. He turned around and saw his brother standing over him.

"Fili!" he said as he threw himself at his brother. They held each other in a comforting embrace for several minutes before Kili let go and looked at his brother. Other than the dark circles under his eyes and a large bandage on his leg, Fili looked the same as he ever did.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep for ever," said Fili. Kili laughed and swung his legs off the bed and stood up with his brother's help.

"Well, I am awake now," Kili said, "and I believe I have had enough of lying about. Tell me, what happened to you after I left?" The brothers walked out the tent, Kili wincing as the strong sunlight hit his eyes. It was midafternoon and the blue sky overhead was dotted here and there with small white clouds. They made their way to a nearby tree and sat under the spreading branches.

"When Thorin left and you ran after, I tried to follow but the the orcs were too many," Fili said. "One shot me in the leg and I fell and hit my head. When I awoke, the battle was over and they were carrying me off the field on a stretcher. They would't let me leave to look for you until my wounds were tended and by the time the healers were satisfied they had found you. Gandalf came to me after you woke up and told me what had happened to you and... and Thorin," he finished, his eyes glistening. They sat in silence together for several minutes until Fili broke the silence.

"I never really wanted this you know, being Thorin's heir. I learned diplomacy and governing and trained in battle, but my heart was never in it. Now that he is gone, I don't know what to do." Kili squeezed his brother's hand and gave him a small smile.

"Whatever happens next brother, know that I will be with you. We will face these new challenges together."

Neither brother noticed the raven that sat in the branches overhead or how it cocked its head as if listening to their conversation. With a sharp cry, the raven left his perch and began flying towards the nearby forest.

When Thorin next awoke, he found himself in a soft bed with the strange women standing over him. His left arm was bound in a splint and his leg was wrapped in a bandage, as was his head.

"Welcome back to the land of the living my lord," she said as she helped him take a drink from the water gourd.

"Who are you," he asked, his natural suspicion being roused by the strange circumstances.

"My name is Illea. My servant and I found you wandering the woods and we brought you back here to my humble abode." Thorin tried to sit up, wincing at the effort even this small movement caused him, and fell back on the pillows when his strength deserted him.

"You must rest my lord," the women said. "You very nearly died. You have nothing to fear hear, you are safe. Sleep... sleep and we will talk when you awake." Thorin tried to resist the droop of his eyelids, but gave up and fell back into a deep sleep. Illea left him and walked back to the large table in the middle of the room. From a dark corner there came a scratching and the rustling of cloth.

"Jarth," she said " come here!" From the shadows came her servant. He was as still as hideous as the day she had found him in the forests outside her home. His hunchback made him seem larger then he was and his long arms and mishaped hands gave him the look of nightmare creature. His angular face and large green cat eyes gave hints of his goblin heritage. When she had found him, he was nearly dead. She had nursed him back to health and had gained a devoted servant.

"Jarth," she said again. "Go see if the raven has returned from its scouting mission. Also, bring me my scrolls and quill, I need to let the our agent know that our plans are coming to fruition. Soon, it will be time for Lord Thorin to return to Erebor." Jarth nodded and scuttled off to do his mistresses bidding.

_What do you think?! Let me know and also let me know where you would like to see in this story. Coming up soon, more Thorin and we find out what Illea plans to do!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all! Sorry for the late update, I was sick over the weekend and didn't really feel like writing. Oh, well... On to chapter 4 and more Thorin!_

Chapter 4-

It had been several weeks since Kili had awoken after the battle to find his life changed. Their kin had left for the Iron Hills after helping to clean out the halls and rooms of Erebor and make them liveable once again. As soon as he had awoken, Fili had sent ravens to the Blue Mountains to let them know of the battle and that Erebor was now safe to return to. The brothers had decided together that they would keep the news of Thorin's death from their mother until she had arrived. It was news that they felt needed to be be told in person and not in the stiff, formal tones of official news. Meanwhile, preparations were being made for Fili's coronation. After a long talk with Gandalf and the remaining member of the company, they had decided that a king was needed as soon as possible in order to cement the rule and new government in Erebor. Only Kili could see the toll that this was taking on Fili. He would often leave the chambers they shared, late at night when he though that Kili was asleep, and walk the darkened halls. Once Kili followed him and watched as Fili wept at the memorial they had hastily built for Thorin in the throne room. Plans had been made for a giant golden to be erected the day of the coronation, in memory of Thorin. Kili had left his brother to his grief and pain and had gone back to bed. He knew that he would have to speak to Kili soon, before his grief became more than one dwarf could bear alone.

The weeks that passed also saw Thorin grow in strength. He could now walk without the aid of a stick, which he had hated, and his arm was healing remarkably well. Illea knew that she would not be able to hold him here much longer and began to plan how she might accompany him back to Erebor. One night, while Thorin was sleeping, she heard a knock on the cabin door. Slowly, she stood and drew the dagger which was constantly at her belt. It was almost as long as her lower arm and was incredibly thin as well as wickedly sharp. Holding the knife behind her back, she advanced towards the door and slowly opened it. Outside was a short figure with a hood drawn over his features, but she would recognize him anywhere.

"What are you doing here" she asked. "Why are you not with the young princes? "

"You told me to report to you if I saw anything out of the ordinary my lady. I fear that if your plan is not soon put into place, that the eldest prince will be driven mad by his grief." Illea stiffened as if the dwarf had struck her.

"Do you mean to tell me that you, a common dwarf, dare to question me? My plan will come to fruition in its own time and will not be rushed by the likes of you!" She whipped the knife around and held it menancingly under the dwarf's chin. To his credit, the dwarf showed gave so sign of surprise but merely looked evenly back at Illea.

"If you had wished to kill me my lady, you would have done it long ago." She grinned and dropped the knife.

"You assume much, master Dwarf. Now go... Oakenshield will return to the mountain soon. Tell your men to put the first part of my plan into motion." The dwarf gave a small bow, hardly more than a deep incline of his head and left. Illea watched him go, until the night swallowed him in shadow.

"Jarth," she said and her servant slolwy crept from the shadows. "Follow that dwar. Make sure that he stays true to his word. If he doesn't... kill him." Jarth gave a smile, exposing his jagged teeth, and shuffled after the dwarf. Illea shut the door and turned towards the figure on the bed. She put the knife on the table and stood by the fire. Closing her eyes, she reached out to the shadows around her.

"Listen to my voice," she said. "Hearken and obey. Come forth creatures of the night and do my bidding..." She grinned as she heard the beginnings of howls and cries as they encircled the cabin. She turned towards the bed and hastily summoned up a few tears. She raced to the bed and shook Thorin by the shoulder.

"Wake up my lord, please! I fear we are under attack!"

_Well... what do you think? Who was that strange dwarf? I think you may be right if you distrust Illea... hint hint, reviews make me write faster. =) Thanks again to all who have liked this or made it one of their favorites. Love ya all!_

_Thorinsgirl900_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello All! Happy Monday(well Monday evening)! Thank you to everyone what has reviewed and liked this story. I am extremely glad that people are enjoying this as much as I am. Now, onwards to chapter 5 and the return of Oakenshield!_

Chapter 5-

Thorin had started awake at the first howl and sat straight up as Illea touched his shoulder. He took in her tear stained face and frightened eyes and asked:

"What's wrong Illea? What is out there?"

"I don't know my lord," she said and gave a small scream as the door to the cabin shook and creaked under repeated blows. Thorin leapt from the bed and grabbed Illea's arm.

"Stay here," he whispered and, grabbing a the knife from the table in his good hand, he advanced towards the door. As he approached, the pounding ceased and he could hear the sound of retreating footfalls. Slowly, he reached towards the door handle and suddenly opened it. Outside, the night was dark and clouds scuttled across the full moon, casting the surrounding woods in darkness. Thorin could see nothing moving among the trees until the moon shown again and illuminated his surroundings. There, half hidden by the shadow of a nearby boulder, was a paw print. Stepping closer and examaning it, Thorin guessed that the animal must at least weigh 200 pounds and be three feet tall at the shoulder. The paw ended in 5 razor sharp claws that had dug deep into the earth. He stood up and glanced around the woods, hoping to catch a glimpse of the creature that had created such a print. The surrounding woods were empty however, and he walked quickly back to the cabin.

Inside, Illea was sitting riggidly on the bed, her hands clasped in her lap. Her lips were tightly pressed together and her shoulders shook slightly. Thorin sat on the bed next to her and quietly said,

"Illea, my lady. It is far too dangerous for you to stay here. There is no telling when that creature will return. I am well enough to attempt the journey to my home now. Let me repay your kindness in saving my life by doing the same. Return with me to Erebor... I can assure you my protection and that you will be well looked after." Illea looked at him in surprise.

"My lord, you are far to generous. I require no reward for saving your life and I am sure that I will be quite safe here. Even if... that beast..." she broke off and gave a small shudder.

"Say no more my lady! I insist that you accompany me. I am sure that there are other's that would benefit from your healing talents as well."

"Well," said Illea, "if you insist my lord. Then I will gladly accompany you. I thank you my lord."

"Please Illea, you do not need to keep calling me 'lord'. I am sure that I will get quite enough of that once we return to Erebor. Call me Thorin."

"All right then... Thorin." She gave a small smile and rose from the bed. "Now, you had best get some sleep Thorin. I assume you would like to set off for your... I mean our... home tomorrow morning?"

"That I would Illea, that I would." Thorin stretched out on the bed and was soon asleep, his recovering body still demanding sleep. Illea walked over and sank into a chair near the fireplace. Summoning and controlling the shadow warg had taken more of her power and concentration then she had realized. It had taken nearly all her strength to stop it from leaping on Thorin when he had gone outside. Before she drifted to sleep, however, she summoned the neary by raven and wrote a short note. Soon, the raven was winging its way through the dark night towards the dark Lonely Mountain.

Kili shook his head and grinned at his brother.

"You look absolutely ridiculous," he said. Fili turned around from glaring at himself in the mirror and instead focused his glare on his younger brother.

"Oh I do, do I? Well, I like to know how you would look in coronation robes that are ten sizes too large and that have perhaps seen better days, brother. And may I remind you, that trying on this outfit was your idea?" Kili wanted to wince at the tone of despair and tiredness that laced his brother's voice.

"Well," he replied. "Someone had to think about it, after all you have been stuck in endless meetings detailing every part of the coronation from who has been invited to where we will get food enough to feed them. It seemed fairly obvious to me that we should see if there was actually anything for you to wear to the party." He grinned again as he looked at Fili. Perhaps ten sizes too large was a bit of an exaggeration, but the robes did hang off of his brother's body in a ridiculous way; and along the collars and ruffs, there was evidence that mice had found the robe to make excellent nesting material. Before Fili could respond, a dwarf burst into the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you my lords, but there is news. The delegation from the Blue Mountains has arrived!" Fili and Kili looked at each other and raced for the gates of Erebor.

_There ya go! Hope you enjoy it and remeber... reviews make me type faster... =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi All! I am soooooo sorry that it has been so long since I have updated, that darn thing life thing kept getting in the way. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 6-

Fili and Kili pelted down the long halls and stairways and burst through the open gates. The dazzling setting sun momentarily blinded them and by the time they had blinked it away, they were in their mother's arms. Dis gave a small cry of joy as she held her sons to her.

"My boys, my boys," she said. "I am so happy to see you two. I have been so worried for you two!" Kili grinned and stepped back to look at his mother. She looked the same as when he had left, other than the grey which streaked her hair and the new wrinkles around her eyes.

"It is wonderful to see you again too mother. There is so much for us to tell you!" he said.

"Yes," echoed Fili," but come inside mother. You must be exhausted after your journey." Dis nodded and allowed the two to guide her inside and see her settled in a suite of rooms close to their own. As they turned to leave she stopped them with a question:

"Where is my brother? Do not tell me that he is already so caught up in affairs of state that he cannot come greet me?" Fili stopped and turned around to face his mother. He took her hands and sat down on the bed with her, Kili sitting on the other side of her.

"That is what we had to tell you mother, although I had hoped to postpone the telling for a while yet. You see..." he began, but was interupted by the door banging in and a very excited Bofur running in.

"Lads!" he exclaimed. "Lads, you must come see this!" Before they could question him, he turned and sprinted down the hall.

"We will be right back mother," Fili said as they bolted out the door and down the hall.

Earlier that morning found Dwalin warming his hands over a fire as he waited for the return of the scouts he had set out. Now that the goblins and orc armies were defeated many believed that the lands were safe, but experience had taught Dwalin differently. Ever since the death of Thorin, he had harldy been back to Erebor; somehow he could not face the restored kingdom without his friend. He had voluntered instead to head up the scouting and hunting parties that Fili and his council had sent out. Dwalin gave a small sigh as he thought about Fili; he could see that Fili was pushing himself to hard. He had been raised to be king yes, but they had all hoped that day would be years away. So engrossed was he in his thoughts, that Dwalin did not hear the twig snap behind him or the tell tale rustinling of bushes. He jumped when he felt a arm on his shoulder and quickly drew his swords and twirled around. He stood rooted to the spot for several seconds, staring at the apparition before him. For that is what it had to be, an apparition. A ghost called back from beyond the grave to toment him.

"Dwalin" the ghost said in tones so familiar that he felt like weeping. "I have returned to rule in Erebor."


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello All! I'm back with another new(and longer I swear) chapter. I hope you enjoy it and remeber... reviews make me type faster... =)_

Chapter 7-

Dwalin gasped and stepped back from the apparition in front of him.

"You... you cannot be here,"he said. "You died on the battlefield. We held a ceremony for you...". Thorin stepped forward and put his hand on Dwalin's shoulder and gave a sad small smile.

"I'm sorry that I put you through that my friend. I was rescued by Lady Illea here," his other swung back and motioned to someone in the bushes. Dwalin's eyes narrowed as a black haired lady stepped out of the bushes and shyly took Thorin's proffered hand.

"I surely would have died without her care," continued Thorin, looking fondly up at Illea. Illea averted her gaze from Dwalin and looked at the ground.

"My lord flatters me," she said. "It was pure good fortune that I found Thorin wandering in the woods and was able to nurse him back to health." Dwalin gave a small nod and turned back to Thorin.

"It matters not to me _how _ you came back old friend, only that you are back. Now, we must make for the mountain. Fili and Kili are nearly beside themselves with worry." Thorin nodded and struck out towards the distant mountain, with Illea following close behind. Dwalin frowned as he watched Illea walk away. He couldn't understand why, but there was something about the women that he didn't like. He gave a sigh, and began walking after the pair. As he left, an unnatural silence fell over the clearing where he had been waiting. Several minutes later, there was a rustling and crashing as the branches parted to reveal a white warg. The beast was huge, nearly 3 feet tall at the shoulder with long sharp claws that dug into the ground. Jarth came and stood at the creatures head and rested a hand on its shoulder.

"Patience, my old friend," he said as he surveyed the marks that his mistress had left behind, "patience. You and your pack will soon have your fill of dwarf blood." So saying, he and the warg set off at a run towards the Lonely Mountain.

Fili and Kili rushed down the halls of the city, barely keeping Bofur's hat in view through the crowd that had gathered. They burst out into the courtyard, nearly running into Bofur's back.

"Bofur," cried Fili. "What is it, what is happening?!" Bofur laughed and turned to Fili with tears in his eyes.

"Over there lad! Go see, it's surely a miracle!" Fili and Kili turned to see what Bofur was pointing at. There was a cluster of dwarves including, Fili saw with some dismay, some of the council member he was trying to avoid. They soon pushed their way threw the crowd and stopped. Standing in front of them was Thorin. His head was turned as he talked to a lady at his side, but there was no mistaking him.

"Uncle!" they cried in unison and ran towards him. Thorin turned and saw his nephews just in time to brace himself for the impact of two bodies hitting him. Even so, he was born to the ground with their combined weight, but he didn't care. He was home and had his nephews in his arms. They stayed on the ground for several moments before any of them spoke.

"Where were you?" said Fili finally, breaking the moment. "We looked everywhere for you uncle, I swear, but we could find no trace."

"Oh Fili, don't blame yourself. I was well taken care of," said Thorin giving his nephew another small squeeze. "But, I am being remiss. Lads, please meet the lady to whom I owe my life, the Lady Illea." Illea stepped forward and managed a small curtsy.

"I am glad to meet you my lords. Thorin has told me so much about you over the past weeks." Fili and Kili greeted her cordially and then turned back to Thorin. Ever since they had seen him, Illea observed, they had hardly left his side. She could not have picked a better pressure point to break Thorin than his precious nephews.

_Well, well? What did you think? Let me know and also let me know what suspicions you have about the plot._

_Thorinsgirl900_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

_Hi guys! I know, updating so soon will probably make you think the world is coming to an end! =) Have no fear dear readers, I was simply inspired... I am introducing a new character in this chapter that I am rather partial to... but I am the author and am allowed my favorites... So on to the chapter!_

Margaret Stoneshield, red haired and green eyed, paused at the gates to the mountain and gazed at the stone gaurdians on either side. It had been at least seventy years since her family had left this mountain, before the coming of Smaug and the ruin of Erebor. Before their self imposed exile, her family had been one of nobility, until a disagreement with the king had forced them to leave. Margaret still remebered the night that her father had come home, accompanied by several royal gaurds, and had told her mother that they would either have to leave Erebor or forfeit their lives. She had been naught but a young child at the time, but the incident had been imprinted on her memory; as had been the years of hardship that followed. Her father had tried to earn a decent living for his family by opening up his own mining business, but a series of disaster's and accidents had forced them into poverty.

Margaret had watched as first her father then her mother gave into despair and died, leaving their only child alone to earn a living as best she could. Luckily, Margaret had fallen in with the local healer who had taken her as his apprentice and had taught her all he knew. Several months ago, the healer had passed away leaving her alone again. It was then that she had made up her mind to return to the moutain and after joining a group of dwarven merchants who were traveling in the same direction, she had finally arrived.

Margaret glanced again at the statues and, taking a deep steadying breath, stepped through the gates into Erebor. She was greeted by a large and bustling makeshift marketplace. Deftly weaving her way through the crowd of buyers and spectators, she made her way to a nearyby gaurd who looked rather bored.

"Pardon me," she said, "but I'm looking for the quarters of a Master Oin. I am a healer and was told to talk to him about possibly setting up a practice here". The gaurd looked at her, gave a yawn, and replied:

"He will be in a council meeting at this time of the day. Go ahead and wait outside his quarters on the second level and he should be there shortly." He turned around again before Margaret could thank him. She gave a small shrug and walked in the direction that he had pointed. She finally found the apartment she was looking for and sat on a nearby bench to wait.

As she waited, she heard a heated voices from the nearby seemed two people were arguing. Margaret did not want to eavesdrop, but there was no where else she could go. Just as she had decided to get up and come back later, the door several feet down the corridor burst open and a dwarf stormed out. His fists were clenched and he faily radiated anger and frustration. Behind him in the open door stood a women with long black hair. Margaret was able to catch the last few words of what she had been saying:

"... and remember what I said my Lord Oakenshield. I warn you that was not an empty threat." Oakenshield... Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror! Margaret realized with a start who was standing in front of her and gave a deep curtsy.

"My Lord Oakenshield," she murmered as he passed. He only gave her a small nod of his head as he continued down the corridor and out of her sight. As Margaret sat down on the bench again to wait for Master Oin, she stopped to consider what she had seen and heard. Whose was the women, and what hold did she have over Lord Thorin?

Several days earlier...

Fili woke with a start and sat up in bed. He had awoken from a wonderful dream where their uncle had returned alive and well. No longer did Fili have to bear his burden of responsibility and sorrow. He held his head in his hands as he realized that it had only been a dream. Sighing, he looked around for what had awoken him so abruptly. All of a sudden, a shirt and pair of trousers were thrown at him and he heard Kili say:

"Wake up brother! You don't want to be late for our first breakfast with uncle in our new home!" A thrill of joy washed over Fili as he realized that it had not been a dream. He quickly got dressed and raced his brother down the corridors and into the royal family's private dining room. It was smaller and more intimate than the grand hall where feasts were held. Kili opened the door and the brother's walked in and came to a stop. There was Thorin, at the head of the table, with his sister on his left. At his right, in the seat usually reserved for the heir, sat the lady who had come with their uncle.

"Welcome Fili and Kili, although it is a bit of a late welcome,"joked Thorin as he rose and greeted his nephews. The two sat down across from Illea and listened while they ate as Thorin announced his plans for the day.

"Fili," he said as soon as they were finished eating, "I would have a word with you in private before you leave." Fili nodded and waited patiently as everyone filed out of the room and they were left in privacy. Thorin went to stand in front of the fireplace and faced Fili.

"Now that I have returned to Erebor, you obviously no longer need to worry about ruling the kingdom. You will return to your position as heir apparent and if you would, my dear nephew, I would ask you to head my personal bodygaurd." Fili was startled for a moment, this position was only ever given to those that the king trusted completely.

"Of course I will Uncle, and I thank you for the honor."

"Good," replied Thorin. "Then I will leave it up to you to pick the other members, pending my final approval of course. Can you have them ready for the ceremony in three days time?"

"Yes, my lord," replied Fili with a smile. "I will attend to it right away." So saying, he gave a small bow and turned to leave. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see Lady Illea waiting in the passage outside.

"My lady, can I help you with something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No my lord Fili. I would have a private word with the king is all." Fili opened the door for her and headed down the hallway. He couldn't shake the feeling however, that there was something untrustworthy about the Lady Illea.

"Oh well," he thought, "it's probably nothing."

_Well dear readers? Is darling Fili right? Let me know what you think!_


End file.
